


My B.L.F.F. (Best Lesbian Friend Forever)

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My B.L.F.F. (Best Lesbian Friend Forever)

Chyna had got to the back grabbed her bag and walked out, without even changing her ring clothes, slamming the door of her's, Shawn and Hunters dressing room as she went and then began walking down the hallway looking for Diana's dressing room. She was furious not with Diana and not with Hunter...but with Shawn, Shawn and his petty bullshit and what he had meant she had had to do to Diana. She had all but had to choke Diana semi conciseness, to wrestler her to the mat and hold her there. Just to stop her putting herself in danger when Shawn had 'lost it' and had for all intents and purposes assaulted Diana's husband Davey Boy. 

"Stupid conceited Bastard!"

She growled as she found the locker room. She didn't even bother knocking she just walked in and threw her bag down beside Diana.

"I'm changing in here hope you don't mind D… only I'm liable to strangle him otherwise!"  
"Well, I'm glad you at least knew he did something wrong..."  
Chyna growled and rolled her eyes.

"We ALL did!"

She said briskly as she began to untie her leather sports bra. Diana paused then moved closer, her touch soft on Chyna's shoulder. 

"Thank you...you know... for stopping me..."   
Chyna turned and looked at her and sort of smiled*

 

"Your...welcome…I guess...though I don't know if you should be thanking me for roughing you up. Not really what B.L.F.F's should be doing to each other after all."  
"At least you knew when to stop."

Diana murmured, leaning in closer, kissing Chyna's cheek gently. 

"BLFF's can do whatever they like... as long as they trust one another."  
"In that case how about you.... help me out of my clothes. My sweat has got them stuck to my skin."   
Diana smirked and moved to help her, kissing her softly. 

"Minx."  
"Mmmmm sexy British tart."

Chyna teased back as they kissed and Diana peeled the leather from Chyna's body. Diana smirked slightly when she finally had Chyna undressed.

"Sexy girl."  
"You've seen mine...now show me yours…"   
Diana smiled and quickly did so. Chyna smiled and admired Diana's body then put one arm around Diana's hips.

"So... we're both naked.... both horny....and are each other’s B.L.F.F's.... what should we do about it?"  
"What we usually do?"  
"And what would that be?"  
Diana blushed but whispered it to her.  
"Say that a little louder."  
Diana muttered the words.  
"Such dirty words and from a married lady."

She teased as she began to lay Diana down on the bench.

"You promised to love, honour and obey and to forsake all others."

She chided teasingly as she began to kiss Diana on her stomach.   
"He knows about us anyway Chy."  
"I know...I just get off on teasing you about being married and still giving up the puss…"   
"Meanie."

Diana teased, pouting a little. Chyna laughed softly and flicked her tongue over Diana's clit. Diana moaned softly. Chyna smiled and flicked her tongue twice more.

"Sexy, sexy."  
"Mmm, and all yours."  
Good I'm glad of that... I'd hate to think you were a bigger whore then you told me you were and were letting other girls eat your pussy."

Chyna purred teasingly as she began to lick and suck away at Diana's clit.   
"I never lie."

Diana murmured, barely hiding her next moan.  
"No... you just cheat."

Chyna teased as she licked deeper.   
"Only with you... and permission."  
Chyna laughed and licked deeper still. Diana mewled weakly, seconds from climax. She soon cried out and came.


End file.
